womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Kacey Ainsworth
'Kacey Ainsworth (b. 19th October 1968) ' is an English actress, best known for playing the long-suffering Little Mo in the BBC soap opera EastEnders.. Life and career[edit source | editbeta] Kacey Ainsworth, is the only[citation needed] soap actress who has won three Soap Actress awards in one single year in 2002. She won these awards at the British Soap Awards, Inside Soap Awards, TV Quick and Choice Awards and at the National Television Awards, all held in 2002.[citation needed] She made her final appearance in EastEnders in May 2006. Ainsworth has also appeared in other TV productions such as the British police drama The Bill and detective serial A Touch of Frost. In 2005 it was rumoured that Ainsworth would be appearing in three episodes of the popular ABC drama Desperate Housewives,[1] but this was later proved to be a practical joke spread by her EastEnders co-star Shane Richie. Kacey also starred in Famous and Fearless on Channel 4. She recently appeared as Peter Pan at the Children's Party at the Palace in 2006, and as Auntie Lou, in "Carrie's War" in London's West End, summer 2009. In February 2007, Ainsworth appeared in an episode of Hotel Babylon as a hard-nosed tabloid editor. As of 2013, she is appearing in the comedy series The Wright Way starring David Haig. She starred in HolbyBlue as Inspector Jenny Black with Footballers' Wives star, Zöe Lucker for the BBC, appearing from the start of the first season to the eighth episode of the second season, where the character was written out to have a baby. This was supposed to be temporary, but with the cancellation of the programme, this was Kacey's last appearance. Kacey has also contributed to the "Bedtime stories" strand on the CBeebies channel reading stories including "Tell me something happy before I go to sleep" and Polly Jean, pyjama queen" Before her appearances on television shows, she made her first ever appearance in 1998 on a commercial for Rover Mini cars, in which as a contestant named "Helen from Maidstone" she had to guess by looking at the sizes of different men's genitalia what car they own.[2] It was later banned by the ASA despite the fact the men's penises were never shown to the viewer and Ainsworth was actually looking into a camera and nothing else during each shot. At the age of seven, Ainsworth auditioned for a part in the musical Annie. In an interview in 2000, she recounted that she had been "forgotten about" at Saturday morning drama classes, and that during the audition she had "had no fear at all". She reflected that the judges were seeking "kids who looked like real kids, bovver-booty London kids".[3] Selected filmography[edit source | editbeta] *''Midsomer Murders'' (2011)....Nikki Rowntree *''Tracy Beaker Returns'' (2011)....Xanthe *''MI High (2011)'' *''Rock & Chips'' (2010) .... Edna *''HolbyBlue'' (Spring 2007) .... Inspector Jenny Black *''Hotel Babylon'' (2007) .... Maria Henson *''EastEnders'' .... Maureen 'Little Mo' Mitchell (née Slater) (2000–06) *''Chica de Río'' (2001) .... Sales Assistant *''Topsy-Turvy'' (1999) .... Miss Dorothea Fitzherbert *''The Bill'' (1997) .... Jessica Sheritan *''Where the Heart Is'' (1997) .... Tracey *''A Touch of Frost'' (1996) .... Carole Nash *''Peak Practice'' (1995) .... Julia Awards[edit source | editbeta] *British Soap Awards - Best Actress (2002–03) *National Television Awards - Most Popular Actress (2002) *Inside Soap Awards - Best Actress (2002) *TV Quick and Choice Awards - Best Soap Actress (2003) Category:1968 births